lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mr. Eko
Voor de crash * Eko schoot als kind een ongewapende man dood, gedwongen door leden van een Nigeriaanse guerrilla-groep. Hij deed dit opdat zijn broer Yemi het niet zou moeten doen. Hierdoor werd Eko zelf opgenomen in de guerrilla-groep. * Yemi werd later priester, terwijl Eko opklom tot leider van een misdaadorganisatie. Hij hield zich bezig met drugstransport (vooral naar het buitenland, dus de drugs werden niet gebruikt door Nigerianen). * Eén van de leden van de bende noemde hem "Mr Eko", een soort bijnaam die hij behield. * Doodde twee Marokkaanse drugdealers om hun voorraad te verkrijgen. * Dwong Yemi papieren te tekenen zodat Eko en zijn maten zich konden voordoen als katholieke priesters. * Zou oorspronkelijk meegevlogen zijn met de Beechcraft, doe hij wou gebruiken voor zijn activiteiten onder het mom van een katholieke missie. Yemi waarschuwde het Nigeriaanse leger, en werd zelf per ongeluk neergeschoten (en vermoedelijk gedood) door de soldaten. Goldie hielp Yemi in het vliegtuig te dragen, maar hij trapte (letterlijk) Eko eraf, zodat deze achterbleef op de landingsbaan. Toen de soldaten hem aanspraken als priester, deed hij alsof hij er inderdaad een was. * Bleef werken als priester, en werd "Vader Tunde" genoemd, een mogelijke valse naam, door zijn bisschop in Australië. * Onderzocht of de verdrinking en miraculeuze heropstanding van Charlotte Malkin wel echt een mirakel was. * Kreeg een Australisch paspoort met de naam Oduduwa Ulu gedateerd op 16 april 2004. * Werkte voor een korte tijd in een "kleine parochie in Engeland." * Kreeg een bovennatuurlijke boodschap van Yemi via Charlotte Malkin op de luchthaven net voor het instappen. * Zat in de staartsectie van het vliegtuig. * De stam Yoruba, waar hij toe behoort, werd oorspronkelijk Eko genoemd, net als Lagos, de grootste stad van Nigeria. Op het eiland * Draagt een dikke stok ("Jesusstok" genoemd door Charlie). Deze bevat inkervingen met verschillende teksten. Dit was een idee van de acteur zelf, dus ze bevatten waarschijnlijk geen aanwijzingen. * Woonde in De Pijl * Doodde twee van de Anderen uit zelfverdediging (met een steen) gedurende de eerste nacht op het eiland. * Zweeg daarna 40 dagen lang. * Na de ontdekking van De Pijl was hij zeer geïnteresseerd en verheugd daar een bijbel te vinden. De bijbel bevatte een uitgesneden gedeelte met een filmdeel dat later toegevoegd werd in de oriëntatiefilm van De Zwaan . * Sloeg Sawyer bewusteloos met een knuppel, en wierp hem samen met Michael en Jin in een put. * Hielp Jin zoeken naar Michael, die van de tailies wegliep om zijn zoon Walt te zoeken. * Dwong Charlie hem naar het drugsvliegtuig te brengen, nadat hij hoorde over de Mariabeeldjes. Hij vond daar het lichaam van zijn Nigeriaanse compagnon met de gouden tanden. Als hij voelt dat iets vreemds gaat gebeuren, maant hij hij Charlie aan in een boom te klimmen. Dan nadert er iets, waarvan we denken dat het het veiligheidssysteem van het eiland is. Eko staart bewegingsloos in de zwarte rook die op hem afkomt, en waarin beelden uit zijn verleden te zien zijn. Daarna verdwijnt het weer. **Locke is de enige andere persoon die het gezien heeft en het overleefd heeft. * Weent als hij het lichaam van zijn broer vindt in het drugsvliegtuig. * Doopte Claire en Aaron nadat hij beweert een priester te zijn in "The 23rd Psalm" * Hield zich een tijd bezig met het merken en omhakken van bomen dichtbij het strand om redenen die enkele afleveringen onbekend bleven. Gevraagd waarom hij bomen merkte, zei hij dat hij ze gewoon graag zag. Later bleek dat hij een kerk bouwde, en hij vroeg hiervoor hulp aan Charlie. * Wist van de aanwezigheid van Henry Gale in de bunker terwijl het voor de andere overlevenden geheim gehouden werd. * Zegt Henry Gale dat hij twee van de Anderen gedood heeft en vraagt daarvoor vergeving. * Hij heeft dromen waarin Ana-Lucia Cortez en Yemi voorkomen, die hem opdragen John Locke te vragen over het ? op zijn kaart. Samen ontdekken ze hierdoor het station de Parel. * Wist dat John Yemi had gezien in zijn droom, dus waarschijnlijk hadden ze dezelfde droom. * Schijnt de enige overlevende te zijn die nog steeds met dezelfde kleren rondloopt als ten tijde van de crash. Niemand anders heeft kleren die zo uitgerafeld en vuil zijn. Zie ook *Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. - speelde Mr. Eko als kind in The 23rd Psalm. Eko Tunde Eko Tunde